


Она — не ты

by Lirrda



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Historical, Love/Hate, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Я люблю тебя. Но я не вернусь.





	Она — не ты

_Она — не ты. Никогда не была и не будет._

Я помню все. И это моя беда. Я помню все, до самой крошки, до самых крошечных деталей. Хорошее, плохое... Все. Это будет преследовать меня до самого последнего вдоха. Да и после вряд ли оставит. Каждый миг нашей истории на всю вечность останется где-то рядом со мной.

Ты как проклятье. Куда бы я ни взглянул — ты везде. Словно преследуешь меня. Тебя нет, ты давно исчезла из моей жизни, но ты все равно везде. В чужих словах и действиях, твои фантомы тревожат меня в пустынных коридорах дворца и чьи-то взгляды, так похожие на твои, всегда напоминают мне о твоём существовании.

Ты помнишь, как все начиналось? Ты была такой молодой, такой прекрасной. Твой чистый смех и сейчас звучит в моей памяти. И никуда от него не спрятаться.

Я отказался от всего. От жизни, от земель, от своего титула. От всего, что хоть как-то связывало с тобой, но и после этого ты не оставила меня в покое. Я столько пил, надеясь, что хотя бы в забытье смогу спрятаться, что ты не будешь стоять перед глазами, и твой крик замолкнет на время. Бесполезно. Ты идёшь по пятам.

Моя жизнь развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, в попытке скрыться от прошлого. А ты все равно меня не оставила. Ни на мгновение.

Убийца, лгунья, интриганка... Я сполна знаю список твоих пороков, так какого же черта я не могу забыть тебя? Ты пыталась убить королеву, оболгала несчастную графиню, работала на кардинала, ты чуть не убила МЕНЯ! Так почему же ты все ещё в моей голове?

Я даже ненавидеть тебя не могу. Переболел. Но избавиться все равно не получается. Каждый день, каждую ночь ты со мной. Даже если я не вспоминаю о тебе, ты все равно не исчезаешь. Словно наваждение.

Сколько лет прошло? Мы были счастливы. Мы были другими. Тех нас больше нет. Они умерли там, под тем деревом, где я велел тебя повесить. Выжили совсем другие люди. Ничего не осталось. Лишь воспоминания, что по-прежнему отравляют мою память.

Я не хочу тебя помнить. Не хочу любить.

Я почти поверил, что ты изменилась. Почти сдался тебе, почти... Не считается. Ничего нельзя вернуть. Это был лишь отголосок прошлого. Эхо давних времён, не больше.

Не хочу ждать и надеяться. Бесполезно.

Она другая. Совсем не похожа на тебя. Ни в чём. Так лучше. Мне спокойно, мне надёжно. Она любит меня и не предаст. У нас хорошая, настоящая семья. Я больше не нуждаюсь в тебе.

Отпустил. Наконец-то отвык и перестал искать в каждом прохожем. 

Я люблю тебя, Анна. Люблю так, как не любил никого и никогда. И всегда буду любить. Но быть с тобой — невозможно.

Она — не ты. Но так лучше. Когда я просыпаюсь — я не ищу тебя, потому что рядом она. Такая непохожая, такая не ты. Она смогла вернуть то, что отняла ты — мою жизнь. Больше мне не хочется бежать куда-то сломя голову, прячась от твоего вечного присутствия. Она стала моим противоядием от твоего яда в моих венах.

Жаль, ты так никуда и не делась. Я целую её, люблю её, но ты все ещё со мной. В глубинах памяти. Там, куда я стараюсь не заглядывать, не растравливать раны и не вытаскивать твой образ из воспоминаний. Но ты там. Терпеливо ждешь, улыбаясь, зная — все мои попытки сопротивления бесполезны.

Ты забрала что-то куда более важное. Мою душу и сердце. Я люблю её, но любовь к тебе всегда будет сильнее. Никому из нас не будет покоя, пока мы оба всё ещё живы, помнишь?

_Но прости меня, Анна. Я никогда не вернусь_.


End file.
